sirrionfandomcom-20200214-history
Loric Talarius
''' Roninloric.jpg|Loric's fascination with birds led to the falcon-themed kimono he eventually donned after leaving Silver City. Loricko-sai.jpg|It took a very long time before Loric was used to the weight of the official armor of the Silver Bulls. Origin' Born in Silver City , Loric Talarius was considered by many to be the runt of the clan due to his small stature. His father is a retired Ko-Sai of the Silver Bulls , so it was only natural that he would be brought up in the same profession. At the age of 21, Loric underwent his Rite (the coming of age/initiation ceremony for the Silver Bulls), during which his partner, Otis Ranclaw, was captured, tortured and eventually died from injuries. Loric carries the memory as his first failure as a Ko-Sai, making his affection for Otis' younger sister, Felicia, extremely awkward for him. Despite the loss of Otis, the mission was deemed a success and Loric became a full-fledged member of the Silver Bulls. He became a member of the Silver City Watch on the first tier and dock district. 'Kalyn's Blight' Three years later, a deity from Northern Sirrion , Kalyn, killed his brother, Moralyn (also a northern deity), in a bar known as The Maiden's Tit in Silver City. After gaining Moralyn's power, Kalyn disappeared from Silver City, leaving his personal sword stabbed into the ground. The sword's negative energy corrupted the ground in Silver City, causing the dead to rise and attack the living. When Moralyn's mace, the only thing left after he was murdered by Kalyn and filled with positive energy, was smashed into the sword, the two combined into a katana of neutral energy and put an end to the rising of the undead. Loric claimed the sword as his own and named it "Greytooth." Also during the outbreak of undead, Loric disobeyed direct orders from his superior, Captain Veradis Vales, to help retake part of the second tier. Instead, Loric opted to rescue his family on the third tier, aided by Dalphus the goblin, a druid named Liriel, and a former Dargothian soldier named Pyrrhus. Despite this, a magistrate of the Crystal Water Clan decided that, since Loric had left every remaining Ko-Sai with Vales, his disobediance was minor. Vales, on the other hand, was deemed to have acted against he interest of Silver City, as his efforts used the majority of Ko-Sai left under his command to save the districts in which his own family resided. Vales was relieved of command, and replaced by Loric. 'Cast Out' During what was arguably the shortest term as captain in the history of the Silver Bulls, Loric spent most of his time investigating a man named Luthien Crask, who is at the head of the Silver City underworld. Enough evidence was obtained to warrant Crask's arrest, though he was almost immediately let out on bail. The witnesses who were meant to testify against him (members of his own criminal organization) were killed the next day when Loric's station was burned to the ground. The next day, Loric went to meet with a magistrate to discuss how to proceed with the investigation, and was knocked out by a dart to the neck. He awoke, sword in hand, amidst the corpses of the magistrate and his guard, and Crask tied and gagged off to the side. Ko-Sai from the Steel Snake clan entered and arrested Loric for the murders, based on testimony from Crask and the man who first directed them to the scene after claiming to have heard the commotion from outside, Veradis Vales. Loric was tried in court and found guilty of the murder of the magistrate and his guard, as well as attempted murder of Luthien Crask. He was stripped of his rank and clan name and cast out as a ronin, only escaping jail time due to the payment of several hundred gold by his family. He proceeded to leave Silver City with his new companions: Sebastian Zorenov, a Vascian Shaman; Andris Vallus, an elf from the northern continent; Liriel, Pyrrhus and Dalphus. 'The Emperor's Hand' While staying in Ingot City in a warehouse owned by Maureen Solara, Loric was arrested peacefully and shipped to the other side of the southern continent to Crystal Water City. There, he stood a brief "trial" for his crimes in which he was questioned by the Emperor himself. The Emperor, after hearing Loric's testimony, returned Loric's sword (now named The Jaws of the Storm) and commanded him to hold it out. He pressed his neck to the blade, a gesture of faith in Loric's innocence as well as character. When Loric sheathed his blade instead of attacking the Emperor, he was declared innocent of all crimes and made a Hand of the Emperor, one of the elite members of the Crystal Water Clan . [[Characters|'Back to "Characters"''']]